Desert Affection
by ShinobiOtaku
Summary: Itasasu. Uchihacest. Possible comedy with lots of lemons. And some M-preg. :P Time period before shippuuden.
1. Chapter 1: Desert Romance

**This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :3**

**I feel like I might have been on something while writing it. X)**

**Anyhow, Enjoy! :3**

**LEMONS! :D :3**

The sun is quietly beginning to creep towards the horizon as Sasuke continues his infinite travel in one direction. A creature approaches over head as Sasuke cautiously readies a kunai under his sleeve. It circles over and slowly comes down upon him. Dark as the locks of his hair he realizes it's a crow and relaxes. It lands on his shoulder. He strokes its neck gently and gives it some water out of his canteen. The bird takes off, leaving him with a grin as he treks after it in the direction he was heading. Eventually he comes upon an abandoned shinobi base that was buried in a mound. He shakes the sand from his hair and clothes as he walks into the door, it is cracked open with a hot chakra aura writhing. Blood red glowing eyes meet him in the darkness as he pulls the door closed, the eyes slowly dim as he gets closer. They cool into soot black spheres fading into the dark. Then he lit a candle magically with his finger.

A hand quickly slid to Sasuke's side. Itachi leaned close revealing himself. "You've grown a bit but, you're thinning down as well... Does that snake feed you at all Otouto?" the hand slid down further migrating to Sasuke's lower back. Sasuke slid closer towards Itachi on the beat up old bed.  
"Don't call me that... Aniki... You don't look like you've seen good sleep in months." Itachi sees a mixture of fiery and worry in Sasuke's soft dark eyes as they come in towards his face. He was still young and beautiful in his eyes like he had always thought. They fought with their tongues as hands traveled searching for zippers, belts and waistbands.  
Tumbling swiftly, Itachi topped Sasuke with his legs wrapped around his waist. He tore off his shirt, pants and shoes hastily throwing them to the floor. "I hope they don't get wrinkled..." Sasuke growled as their mouth parted for a moment. He pulled his brother's shirt over his head which uncovered a more difficult attire to remove. Itachi pulled away and carefully unclipped and loosened his chain-mail off of his torso. "Onii-chan..." Sasuke softly moaned waiting for him to finish.  
Itachi spotted the growing bulge in his black briefs as his legs wiggled on top of his lap. "You never had true patience when it came to waiting..." he grinned. Abruptly Itachi found himself lying on the bed in a split second. Sasuke sat on his crotch piling off the chain-mail that revealed small scars. He threw it on the floor and leaned back over him.  
"Don't die yet onii-chan..." hands unzipped his pants and teased him. "I still have to kill you..." Sasuke whispered affectionately into his ears before locking lips with him as he tried pulling off his own briefs. Itachi delightfully assisted him, then positions switched again on the bed as he removed his final layer of clothing. The base was becoming colder as night fell.  
He stroked him softly at first playing with his sensitive spots then smoothly poked a finger in below. Sasuke shivered causing his nipples to harden as a second finger probed him. Once again Sasuke decided to straddle his lap as his patience grew thin. He began to tease Itachi again taking his fingers roughly around his shaft and jerking softly as he applied his mouth on to it.  
"How much time do you spend pleasuring yourself when I'm not there... You've gotten better at this..." he interrupted Sasuke's licking feeling inpatient himself.  
"Let's continue under the cover where it's warmer..." they climbed under the ragged thick cover that was over the bed. Sasuke reestablished his position on his crotch and began moving around unpredictably on top of him. Then Itachi felt heat tightly coming down on him.

"Sasuke..." his hand held his panting face as the other hand guided him down.

"Onii...!" Sasuke quit moving down. "I can't..." he was going to explode if he came down any lower. "You're so much... bigger..."

"You're so tight..." he was getting worked up even more looking at his flushed panting face. "Just a few-.. more inches.." he griped his hips and forced him down lower. Sasuke muffled his moan as he came unexpectedly all over his chest.

"Too much..." his pitch was up a few notches making Itachi more bothered and hotter than before.

"Sasuke..." he thrusted into him getting a cry of pleasure then settled letting his insides loosen up on him. Sasuke panted heavily above his face as he relaxed. His pitch was out of its usually snarky tone into a more younger delicate one. Sasuke succeeded in becoming hard again as he continued sitting on the hot pulsating rod in his ass. He squirmed a little and arched into a more comfortable position as Itachi took hold of him and began teasing him again.  
"It's in so deep... I can feel it right here..." Sasuke moaned as Itachi noticed a small bulge right below his navel. "Please, move already. I cant take it... Anymore..." Ruffling the covers again they traded positions, Sasuke was shoved on to his back as Itachi grabbed his thighs spreading them wider to get in again. "Hah...! Right- there..! Ah!.. Bre-ak me! Ah..!"

Sasuke continued to moan and sigh as Itachi continued to mercilessly pound into him relentlessly causing him to orgasm multiple times. After tiring himself out, Itachi put Sasuke back on top to continue.  
"Come on, Sasuke... Is that all you've got. Your ass is so greedy it's still sucking me in even when we've stopped moving..." he pants above him and sucks at the fingers put into his mouth. "Fine... I guess we'll finish up here..."  
"Ha..." Itachi pulled his soaked fingers out of his mouth and gripped his hips. He thrusted into him a few more times and let loose as Sasuke splurted out the last of his cum onto his chest. "Onii-chan... I.. love you..." Sasuke pants ready to collapse. "I'll carry on the... Uchiha bloodline..." he lifts up his rear and lets the limp dick and cum slide out drenching both of them with slimy gunk. Then he finally collapses over him and falls into a deep sleep.

Sasuke wakes for a bit to see him slip out through the base doors and drifts back to sleep. He later wakes up to find a pail of water next to the bed. He washes off, suits up and readies to leave. Outside of the base in the dawn of the morning he does a few hand signs and sets the place ablaze with a giant fireball jutsu. He breathes in the distant smoke and walks onward into the closest desert town where his mission begins.

"So, Itachi..." Deidara guides the bird forward on through the sky and notices some strange hidden expression, "Who's that chick you left behind... Is she some girlfriend you plan on rebuilding the clan with..." Itachi chuckles.  
"Something like that..."


	2. Chapter 2: Recognition

Chapter 2 : Recognition

Well since some reviewers seemed curious, I've continued the one-shot. I hope it explains a little more... Sasuke may not like me for this...

Walking along with the crowd of the rain drenched city his patience wore thin as each hair became more soaked with water by the minute. It was like a mini metropolis of Konoha except with countless edifices at every corner and a ground almost invisible from the bridge links above. Street signs glowed in the dreariness as he walked onward with sore ankles. Amegakure as the place was called did hold to the meaning of its name. Finally he approached a dull colored miserable looking building with a blood red cloud above its entrance. It s windowless appearance made it look like some sort of bar on the outside. His hand reached from underneath the weather guard cloak he wore to lift the noren. An enticingly large breasted hostess with a short black yukata approached him.

"You look awfully young to be wondering into a place like this... ,What business could you possibly have here, handsome?" she reeked of cheap perfume and booze, and gave a wink.

"I'm here to see Uchiha." He demanded quietly. The hostess dropped her ditsy act and provided some slippers immediately as he hung his cloak up reaching for a towel. Down dim halls they went lit with candles and also reeking of boozes and whatnot that almost gave off the atmosphere of a brothel if it weren't for weapons that hung on the walls along with miniature bookcases, scrolls and Tv s scattered every where. Up some stairs they went on into another hall with a more cleanly setting and fewer doors that were presumably personal rooms or dorms. A blonde haired guy exited a room carrying some clay and sculpture tools.

"Hey, it's the kid brother..." he mumbled approaching them. "Miu, come down stairs in a bit to model for me." He passed by them with a smirk.

The wood floor seemed so well waxed it could have given off reflections if the hall was more lit He thought. They reached the end of the hall where a lonely door sat next to a window over looking the city. He was left to knock on the door and hope his brother was home.

"It's open." He heard from inside. Within this dorm the atmosphere was dimly lit with a few ravens walking about the grey carpet floor and chirping. The open room ahead was deserted. Sasuke he was twirled around into warm embracing arms.

"Aniki..." Sasuke was feeling the death grip killing him slowly. "Itachi...! Too tight, loosen up already."

"It's been almost half a year since I've seen you, Sasuke-chan..." he whispered gripping his softly padded firm ass hard as to try messaging it through his clothes while they embraced.

"Oi... Onii-chan..." hands begin traveling up his back to his partly dried scalp. "Mmn... he whined as he pulled his hair and himself back into reality from the hot mouth reunion. He wanted to melt in his arms but, important matters came first. He tried escaping his ticklish capture, struggling with their bodies meshing together in a comfort. He quickly realized he was already getting a kneejob already. "Itachi..." he whined in distress enough to finally be released from the distraction. It s important..." he caught his breath and settled in the only cushioned chair in the room.

The infinite monsoon continued to pour over the city from the window. "Is there ever just a partially cloudy day out here...?" Itachi let a raven perch upon his hand to be rubbed around the neck. He sighed as the bird reassembled on his shoulder while he shuffled towards the window.

"It depends: Are you on a mission by the snake... or just curious?" Sasuke leaned back in the chair messaging his forehead. Itachi noticed the little navy tank top underneath his usual robe covering his magnificent torso. It was just a normal baggy one to probably give extra warmth from his chilled travel here he guessed or maybe Sasuke just wasn't here for him today. Sasuke ripped a growl and began his rant.

"Kabuto has begun to watch more closely than usual... around the lair." Itachi knew that when Sasuke started to snarl between talking, something was usually wrong. "Orochimaru has been giving me more killer training missions, lately..." a crow leaped into his lap ready to be petted. I've just- I'm just..." he was rubbing his eyeballs out of their sockets trying to find words as the bird flocked off when warm moist lips met his again.

"It's a war out there... And peace comes from the inner-self..." Itachi caressed his misery covered face engaging in a tongue battle.

"But..." Itachi was half lifting him out of the chair trying to remove his pants. Sasuke kicked off his slippers and fidgeted with curious hands trying to grope him. They kept gripping and rubbing delicate sensitive areas which turned him on. "I really need it..." he moaned and stood up to bend over the chair while he dropped his pants. The birds poofed off in smoke balls one by one on cue.

"Just stay quiet... Others are present..." Itachi threatened softly before his mouth went down to wet the tight hole he hadn't touched in awhile. Sasuke bit down on his long sleeve robe as the tongue slither wildly around stimulating him easily into a long desired hard-on. He had secretly been aching for it long before he arrived at the city. Guilt echoed through in his consciousness as he began to yank softly. His instincts started signaling an odd feeling that he ignored as fingers stretched inward loosening him up.

"Onii-chan... Put it in already." whispering not to give off too much despair, Sasuke was approaching his peak earlier than usually. Itachi released his swelling excitement without obligation. "Mmn!" he was surprised that he forgotten how mesmerizing the raging heat was. It radiated into his body simultaneously forcing him to pant over his soggy sleeve.

Everything seemed more intense than ever almost making him want collapse onto the chair in front of him. "Mn...!" he was feeling full already. Itachi stopped at the flesh wall and began ramming gently. "Ah...!" he was shocked by the new pain and bit back down on his robe trying to focus on the pleasure. The pain only kept reoccurring as he began to run out breath. "Aniki...! Stop it- it hurts..." his hard-on was becoming limp. Then a sudden cramp in his gut hit him.

Itachi was put off by this sudden sign of submission. He had to put his wet joystick away as Sasuke sat down grabbing his gut in distress. Itachi felt a splitting recollection as Sasuke looked up to him with the same awestruck face he was giving him. He turned away to gather his thoughts and wits.

"Uh..." was all he could say while his face flushed pink holding back a grin. Victory seemed imminent.

It worked... Ok." Sasuke mumbled becoming pinker in the face than sex on a summer night. Itachi suddenly noticed the inconspicuous protrusion that obstructed Sasuke's six-pack hidden underneath his shirt and hand. "Happy." he snapped back at Itachi's smile removing his hand ready to fling a kunai at him. "I've come here because I can't stay at the snake's lair anymore without being found out!" he was on the verge of shrieking. Itachi picked up his pants and threw them over his lap.

"I hope it's a boy..."


	3. Chapter 3: Inclinations

Part 3, enjoy. :3 I was hesitant to continue, but I still am. :3

Itachi walked softly through the halls of the base rubbing his bandaged arm. The last mission was tougher than he anticipated and there was nothing about a possible ambush in the briefing. His damp stirrups squished beneath his feet on the wood. The base was quiet and abandon except for two chakra signature above him. He could tell the comparably fainter one was the help's and the other now raging and viciously unstable one was his beloveds. If a shinobi wasn't well trained in sensing chakra pulses like him, they could never predict how over their heads they'd be in entering here to battle. However, the raging chakra source was unusual from any regular shinobi to interpret as normal. He had inferred since the chakra source had begun to elevate in proximity to him, that he was in a mess of trouble as soon as he got up to his apartment.

Slowly turning the knob and pushing inward he crept into the dim apartment. There was no sign of him anywhere yet the whole place was overwhelmed with sporadic debilitating chakra. He was mildly concerned.  
"Sasuke...?" the apartment remained dim and lifeless. He began to walk forward when a rustle of fabric came from above him. He was surprised and skeptical to accept a shinobi of that condition could get up there but, finally he looked up in the split second to see his brother launching himself at him from the ceiling above. A whole ton seemed to have pounded him into the floor.  
"It took you long enough! You left me here alone for almost a month!" Sasuke looked not only enraged but he seemed to be fighting back tears above him. He dreaded how emotionally dependent Sasuke had become towards him. He began rubbing his strained back on top of him.  
"Are you ok..."  
"Yes I'm okay! What took you so long, Aniki..."  
"It's only been two weeks..." he felt a little annoyed that he could loose track of time just staying in this small apartment or trying to exaggerate so that he could pity him but, he did worry.  
"It doesn't matter. Undress already." Sasuke shoved up his shirt with warm soft hands and he began to worry what the little monster inside had made him become.  
Time slowly passed as he took in every moment of Sasuke's familiar and strange antics like sudden waking morning trips to the bathroom or taking a snooze on the hard wood floor whenever he desired. Sasuke had begun to wear his baggy shirts that only began to cover the navel of his swollen gut. Sasuke also began to claim his lounge pants that were only a few sizes larger in difference yet, unable to manage fitting him correctly as well.  
Itachi grew more worried each time the curse mark would glow purple whenever Sasuke decided to go through an emotional hissy fit. The chakra surges started to agitate his birds so much he quit summoning them within the short month Sasuke moved in with him. Every time he left for a mission and returned, Sasuke tackled and squeezed him dry. The sex was longer lasting and hotter but the condition Sasuke was in terrified and worried him while in the act.  
Sasuke took to other strange cravings leaving half of the food he brought home inedible. Tomato sauce covered chocolate teriyaki puffs killed his appetite every time he allowed him to cook and stunk up the kitchen badly.  
Everyone obviously knew he was hiding a special someone in his apartment thanks to all the loud love making moans and screech sessions accompanied by horrendous floor and wall shaking action. Weekly Go matches with Kisame were sacrificed to put up with Sasuke's weekly mood swings instead. Random love tackles even went into his personal time of manicure and painting his nails. To take further precautions to curious interventions, his death threat towards Deidara kept mostly everyone distant and in the dark. Tobi as expected relentlessly keeps trying to get into the apartment always catching him at the door to try and get a glimpse of his so called 'lover'.  
"Sorry, Tobi-San, not today. You'd catch a cold if you entered now..." He would say and despite his excuses he knew there were many forced entries while he was away. Sasuke luckily was skilled in hiding even in his current state as he practiced often with surprise love tackles from above. Although, knowing of a more malicious side to Tobi, Itachi knew Tobi would kill or kidnap Sasuke and raise the child with sinister intentions. Itachi still hadn't planned where to take Sasuke when the time would come or how they would actually raise the child. Judging from the current state and determined roughhousing Sasuke could come into labor at anytime if he kept pushing it.  
The glowing curse mark that rippled on his brother's pale skin even during sleep caused great distress to him. He could only imagine what negative effects it could have on the baby. He remembered back to haunting experiments of Orochimaru from earlier times when he was a member of Akatsuki. The bastard was lucky he only lost a hand when he tried to incorporate an experiment onto him. In the time after Orochimaru fled the organization, he was uncertain in leaving Sasuke alone to fend for himself but, work was tying him down to other things like gathering more members after that.  
Staring at the Uchiha emblem on the back of the shirt Sasuke was sleeping in now gave him an inescapable idea. Tomorrow they would move to the hidden Uchiha base that lay barren on the outskirts of the border and seal away whatever evilness Sasuke was possibly bearing inside. That way he could finally sleep more peacefully at night without sudden zaps of lightening streams or pillows igniting during the night.

He awoke breathing heavily from a nightmare of earlier times. It had been so long that these ideas crossed his mind. He was sleeping next to the killer of his mother and father however his heartbeat had already slowed back into a resting state. There was a hidden agony gnawing at him yet he was perfectly calm. Often he had contemplated killing him but only managed a harmless zap or setting a pillow on fired. He was unsure of the child's future he was in charge of but he wondered what his brother would do once he had it. He had dreamt of running away long after he knew he conceived but there wasn't really any shelter he thought of residing to except coming back to his brother.  
After the desperate few months of finally tracking him down, he still felt there was amiss in his plans. The little fellow was kicking at his insides as he turned over in the small bed to face his brother. Things hadn't turned out for the worst so far and he still had his goal in sight. What could possibly go wrong now?

Itachi awoke to a blast of concentrated chakra with a sense of urgency. Sasuke was standing near the bedroom door in defense with a kunai. He grabbed the hidden katana under the bed and leaped over to join the sudden instinct of danger.  
"What is it..." he whispered unsure what was going on.  
"Someone's here..." Sasuke seemed thrilled.


	4. Chapter 4: Complication

"Get back." Itachi hissed as he immediately recognized the chakra signature. The bedroom was becoming engulfed in chakra in almost every direction.

"Aniki-" Sasuke whined in annoyance from being underestimated. Itachi suddenly threw some shuriken at the single window of the room shattering the glass completely. A mincing glance of danger that sunk in told Sasuke what he must do. Before thinking the raven grabbed the sheets of the bed and fled out the window to what safety he could find outside the base.

It was raining heavily as ever when he touched down on the soggy wet cement of the city. Few people were wondering the walkways by now during the middle of the night as he dashed into a nearby convenience store. The lone clerk who was startled by the sudden entry could barely keep track of him as he snatched up a large rain coat and sandals then left. He groaned as he limited himself to a jog in the urgent flee. Stopping at a small cafe out of breath he was going to wait for Itachi there in disguise hoping for the best.

"Itachi-kun, why do you break your windows so hastily? I'm dying to meet your secret roommate." the masked colleague mocked at their current stance as they carefully balanced the shifting weight of halted blades.

"I'm sorry, she's rather weary of strangers." they withdrew their blades ready to strike again. Stepping back slowly neither of them blinked straining to spot the next move, grinding their teeth in anticipation.

"I heard rumors that you have a bun in the oven?" Itachi blinked ending the staring contest then smiled earnestly as they broke into a harmless conversation. "I also heard your brother was in town."

"Well, at first she was against it but then we started fooling around more and-" behind the mask Itachi could feel the burning hatred of the situation as he scratched his head acting innocently. "I don't know about Sasuke- but she, well I can't deny it was my persistence that triggered that. With all the- you know..." he grinned slyly. "After a few months without finally realizing it, she came back so, so-" he stuttered not wanting to talk about the embarrassing situation any further. "It was the first time I heard about it."

"Be careful Onee-chan. You never know-" Tobi raised his kunai and flung it so unpredictably without moving his hand to graze Itachi's cheek. "Accidents can happen." he turned and walked away. Itachi narrowed his eyes on the threat as it causally walked out of the vicinity. The rain pouring in from the broken window gathered on the tile floor of the bedroom creating a puddle. Itachi nimbly grabbed a bag and arranged small essentials in it then leaped out the window as well with a cloak.  
-~-~-

Steadily he followed the diminishing trail to the source which leads him to a dining establishment. His anticipation grew as the succulent smell of fried food entered his nostrils. Inside the restaurant it was dim and dull with many occupants present at the lit bar. It was a family owned business use to seeing top class consumers and occasional foreigners furnished to fit the needs of all; recently they installed booths against the walls. In one shady corner at a booth a figure moved slowly reaching for a cup.

Her crimson eyes dimmed as she smiled in a familiar sultry way tousling a dark lock of long hair behind her shoulder to show off the large mounds of wonder that were barely contained under her ill-fitting robe. Itachi threw out an ecstatic wave of chakra toward her as he approached in excitement.

"It's a crime." he took off his cloak and set his bag down before joining her at the booth trying not to be entranced. "Why must you look so tempting in that condition." he glanced beneath the table to the swollen gut that was poorly concealed from sight.

"It earned me a free glass of water and some willing bodyguards at the bar." Itachi scowled as she glanced over to the happily drunk men at the bar eyeing her down with intent. The top of her robe began to droop more almost revealing something Itachi was unsure whether or not he had seen before. "How distracting." she readjusted her top to a still seemly indecent manner. The drunkards silently cheered in anticipation as they continued to gawk in pleasure.

"Filthy bastards." he mumbled ready to castrate the lot of them as a soft hand reached up to trace the newly acquired cut on his left cheek that had recently clotted. Afraid but overwhelmed by temptation he overlooked her intense mature eyes and cute pale cheeks that clashed with soft beckoning pink lips. She was similar yet different from Mikoto. She also reminded him of his childhood girlfriend somehow.

"Want momma to kiss it and make it all better." she cooed leaning in. He wanted to nod and let her kiss here and there and do other dirty explicit things he imagined vividly that moment then realized he was getting sucked into the humorous illusion as well.

"You play that too well." he leaned away in embarrassment. She softly chuckled sitting back and rubbed her enormous belly.

"Itachi-San, I'll be over in a minute." the bar owner yelled over the drunkards' commotion.

"I guess we could snack a little before we leave town." Itachi hesitantly touched then rubbed her belly as well.

"That's good because I'm starving-" Itachi jumped at the sudden growl then movement of flesh under his hand. "I've been thinking. Assuming the likeness of the situation, I shouldn't be this large yet-" sighing she leaned back more to get comfortable. Itachi removed his hand.

"Well then-?" Itachi hesitated with his words trying to comprehend the hint he was receiving with fear of the infinite possibilities he was too terrified to think of. Was it a dragon? Was it really Orochimaru's? Was it Kabuto's! Or maybe the stupid blonde and he had finally got over their troubles and made a kyuubi baby behind his back then got into a fight again. Or worst of all it was a snake baby? After getting zapped with a small charge he finally decided to pay attention to what was being said.

"I am having twins." breaking out of tone and character with a snarl, making it more frightening than it was, Sasuke's words nearly gave him a heart attack.

"You're joking, right?

_  
Author s note: Well, I thought this was dead, but thanks to a request, I continued it, and might add some more soon. Thanks for the appreciation, and the request to continue! Of course shippuden has continued the story, so I ll have to incorporate some of that in soon too. 


	5. Chapter 5: Pallation

It was a wordless silent awkward trek across the outskirts of the village. Sasuke was slightly infuriated at his brother's doubtful reticence and Itachi was skeptical about the whole condition and situation. He wanted to high five himself when Sasuke first gave him the news since forbidden jutsus like the one he used rarely worked let alone kept the effected alive after use. He was hoping Sasuke abandon apprenticeship with that snake and run off safely to raise whatever it was that attached to him. As the pebbles turned to gravel on the slow excursion to the hidden base that was mapped out to be abandon, someone finally spoke.

"It's not the blonde's." Sasuke sighed. Being the person that caused it, Itachi already knew this and looked back at the raven questionably. "Okay, we might have tried something once but I'm sure it's not his." Sasuke looked away.

"Of course, you slut." Itachi whispered in annoyance and jealousy to himself. Sasuke squinted very hard trying read the mind of the person in front of him out of desperation after that small inaudible mumble. A few more minutes of walking lead to another brief conversation.

"So, you used a forbidden technique, huh?"  
"Hm."  
"You should teach it to me."  
"Hmm."  
"Afraid I might use it on you?"  
"Hm."  
"When do we get there? The sunrise is already in sight-"  
"Hm."  
"Could you say something else for a change?"  
"Sounds familiar."  
"Ass, I hate you-"

After a few more brief pointless conversations, they finally arrived at a well camouflaged base in the middle of nowhere. It was a partially buried bunker that was created to house a medical team and serval patients from borderline wars of the past. Inside a few cots and other sparse furnishings were scrambled about the large dark room. Itachi scrambled to light a few candles as Sasuke exerted himself to do some quick renovating.

"You know you shouldn't-" Itachi watched as the raven shoved two cots together then begin to move a large steel table off to a wall.

"Kgh-" The raven suddenly stopped to grab his ribs and surrendered to sitting down on nearby cots he rearranged.

"Sometimes you're so cute when you're like this." Itachi walked over quickly to join the suffering raven on the makeshift bed. It had been less than a day since their lips met but it felt like the first time again since it was one sided.

"Stop, I'm getting cramps." He tried pushing him off as his ribs and kidneys were seemly getting grounded and pulverized from the inside. Then a foreign type of pain hit him. "Fuc-" he froze as warm hands began fumbling below out of sight.

"I'll make you feel better." Itachi said carelessly ripping off pants and shirt, revealing sasuke's milky white thighs and his tight pink ring, his muscles shuddered and he twitched at the sudden exposure of his body. He started to rise in exitement as itachi began to slink over him.

"I have to wear-" muffling his complaints with a deep throated kiss, Itachi continued to stroke and pester the small wad of flesh between his legs to full erection. "I really don't need this right now-" he said clinching onto his shirt and nearly tearing out the seams at every long extraneous stroke.

"Relax already, your creaming-" he went down to lick off the small bead of cum and lavishly licked his fingers. The hole below was twitching lively with every passing gust of air.

"Don't go in-" a finger rubbed lightly and pestilentially over him waiting to gain access. "It's already crowded-" his ass betrayed the current gnawing pain that struck him submitting desperately to the generously lubed finger. "Hm-!" it when in deeply wiggling close to target, meanwhile the other invading pressure sunk lower gradually threateningly. "They're sinking-" another finger entered purging his hole from the need to close.

"It's only been about a week-" He stuck in another finger easily.

"You have no idea-" Sasuke formed a hand sign quickly. "You should remove-" Itachi felt a strange flicker of wetness at the tip of his fingers and withdrew them simultaneously hearing the squishing suction of the hole closing. "Ah- give me some-" the hole began to move outwardly by itself. "sometime to prepare- Mm-!" the pink ring slowly stretched open for a nob to exit. After another inch a tongue flickered allowing Itachi to realize it was a snake's head coming out.

"What-" he stood back in shock. The snout began to wiggle rigorously out a few more inches. Sasuke began to bite his lip and breath out slowly, suddenly becoming tranquil.

"I didn't mean to summon this size-" he looked down to his bursting gut size. "I guess it should help." Itachi watched as the slick scaled head slid out and opened its eyes. It was smaller than a closed fist but wider than his fingers. It managed to bring out its neck easily with a few more wiggles then stopped. "It's going to get bigger." Sasuke began to drool as his shaft began to ooze a few streams of white cream slowly. The precum dripped down onto the snake as it continued to slide out steadily. Itachi continued to stare at Sasuke's widening hole as the snake kept sliding. The pink hole was slowly gaping wide enough he could stick his arm in if he tried.

"How-" he never realized that hole was capable of such widths.

"Almost to the middle- Sasuke spoke in euphoric hysteria. The snake slid slower and slower out. His cock was dripping heavily with cum now. "Ggh- moved-" his ass was reaching its maximum capacity already but on the positive side, it relocated everything to a better place. The snake had reached it's widest point by now and began to move faster with half of its body off the bed. "Aniki-" Sasuke whined as Itachi continued to stand back and watch with an aching hard on. The snake slid faster wiggling frantically causing the raven to pant and moan. After a few more seconds it freed itself to slither back on the bed. "I'm ready-" Sasuke sighed trying to sit up. The snake began to wring around the raven gently then went up to his face to receive a long lick and kiss then vanish. "Well?"

Itachi looked down at the small hole that just managed to birth the large snake. It twitched happily waiting for him. "What a wondrous hole-" he climbed on top of the raven grabbing his stiff persistent excitement. "You're such a whore." licking his panting quivering mouth as he furiously stroked him.

"Make me come." Sasuke begged. "Make me come with my ass." Itachi gave up his torturous stroking to turn the raven over. "Put it in." he demanded. Itachi happily obliged and went in easily. After a few seconds of free floating he complained.

"You slutty whore, tighten up." he delicately slid his hands around the raven's narrow hips and roughly grounded inward with his swollen member.

"Uhmm..." Sasuke whined as the cock hit a sensitive mark and hastily tightened his ass. The twins were shoving into his lungs from the position causing him to breathe shallowly. "I need to stand-" he began to lean off his hands backwards. Itachi pulled him back onto his knees effortlessly as he continued to grind deeply. The weight shifted drastically. "You're gonna make me cum..." Sasuke stammered as the assault kept striking on target. Itachi felt the tight change and twitch of his innards on the verge of cumming.

"Not yet." Itachi reached below and strangled his eruption single handedly. Another hand grabbed on to a hard standing nipple pinching and teasing it to a shade of purple.

"Aowah!" The thrusting became relentless. Within minutes he stopped feeling pain and relished in the endless pleasure. Itachi's stamina was finally coming to an end after half an hour of indulgence. One of the candles had burned out as well dimming the room.

"Do you wanna come?" he slowed down his pace to talk. Sasuke was barely conscious to hear him as his legs were giving out. "Do you wanna cum?" he repeated as he strangled the dying excitement back to life.

"Y-Yes." Sasuke awoke from his trance.

"Beg for it." he picked up pace again.

"I wanna cum-" the thrusting got harder. "Make me cum-" he sped up more pass the set pace. "Aniki, make- me cum." the pace just got faster and harder. "Let me cum-" he hammered on target. "Onii-chan- I can't stand it-" He began to cry as the pleasure and strain became unbearable. "Let me cum, Damnit!" Finally letting go, cum shot across the room. "Ah-" Sasuke felt hot cream lodge up to into his ass farther than ever. "umh-" he fell forward collapsing onto his elbows in exhaust. Itachi emptied all his load into him before pulling out and siting down. The raven slowed down his breathing then carefully crawled off the bed to stand letting cum drizzle down his leg in relief. Itachi laid back on the bed and watched as Sasuke climbed on as well to join him.

"Are you okay?" he smiled.  
"Well-" he eased down. "looks like they're awake." Itachi watched as Sasuke's belly moved on its own with a visible fist punching outward.

"Sorry-" He marveled at the first instance of this and passed out. Sasuke stared up at the dusty rock celling then to the extinguishing candle then to his lover. The dark long hair that spread across the sheets was a tempting fire target but he surrendered to exhaust.

"Jerk." 


	6. Chapter 6: Completion

Waking to the cold drizzling rain beating across the door occassionally was all Sasuke had to look forward to when Itachi returned to the village to ease suspicion. It seemed to be a slight nostalgic alteration of instances when he sat in the lair slumbering and recuperating from dreaded missions. Occasionally he'd stick his head out the door to see what time of day it was or bench press the furniture out of sheer boredom even though he shouldn't. Itachi returned almost daily at odd times of day to keep company and stock the limited food supply. The cycle would have gone on timelessly if his gut didn't grow so menacingly fast and bring about periodical stifling pains.

One day as he gazed out the rusting steel door a chakra signature caught his attention. Irregular from Itachi's but as large as a sannin's and approaching fast, he knew it wouldn't ignore him so easily. He dressed and equipped himself causually in disguise then waited outside on the bright gravel for the figure.

Without warning he dropped to the ground with charged hands to release a nasty current through the ground towards the opponent. In an instant they were almost face to face. "You?" he recognized the masked colleague and threw a couple of explosive kunai to extend the offensive field. Spared a split second of time he summoned two gaint serpants to amp up his defense. Through the dust cloud where the explosives detonated the figure approached unscathed. At times like such he really missed his chokuto, which was left behind in the unplanned flee; all his ammunition power was limited severely and his transformation jutsu could dissolve at anytime.

"What a lovely pair of melons. " this mysterious acquaintance groped the air gleefully approaching midrange.

"If you don't mind, I would appriatate if you left me alone to birth in peace." the gaint serpents hissed towards the small figure in striking range. She patted the dust off her robe with a smile.

"Aw- then I wouldn't get to see my grandchildren." the loony masked man protested.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, but you better leave." Sasuke lost focus on his chakra as his curse mark started to tingle with rage.

"Itachi-san?" Kisame watched the handsome Uchiha play with his long hair while staing out the drizzling window. His appartment was desolate of crows and more sorrowfully silent than ever since he stopped coming for Go matches a couple months ago and his mysterious roommate disappeared. His nails were starting to grow out without much care, the nail polish slowly chipping away. It was then that he offered a quick polish to discover what had been eating him since the game board was remaining untouched.

"That roommate of yours. I heard she was a beauty." he started off the unavoidable conversation as he uncapped the polish. Itachi cracked a smile as he lended his hand. "So it's true. You were stashing a hot babe in here. I also heard she got knocked up." his beady fish eyes glowed with interest.

"Well-" Itachi began to explain then let the silence continue. The first coats of polish were finally down before Kisame tried to continue the small talk again.

"Is it true? Did she leave?"  
"Um- no..." Itachi went back to staring out the drizzling window with a glum expression. Suddenly a wave of omnimous aura hit him. "Shit."  
"What is it?"  
"I forgot to tell her 'I love you'." he gathered a couple of weapons together and leaped out the window without a cloak. Kisame sighed as he threw away the polish and then went back to his dorm to feed his tank of baby sharks.  
-~-~-~-~-

He watched as the swollen runt summoned two giant snakes, remarkably unrestrained in the chakra use. It was interesting that he had hidden a few miles away from the village in this desert terrain. Nagato, being the almighty lord of the city, made it clear not destroy any buildings in the chicken chase so it took some time to comb through the entire city on his own without suspicion or hindrance from the natives. Coming face to face with the brat so easily jogged a couple of viable methods of capture or destruction through his head, yet he decided to test the pesky curse mark. Sasuke stood anxiously waiting to battle so why not put up a decent fight.

Within a few minutes of space-time jumps, massive fireballs and lighting bolts, the duel comes to a close with Sasuke kneeling down before the masked mysterious man cringing in pain.

"Bastard-!" Sasuke shrieks as he grips his shifting insides. Warm fluid starts to trickle down his legs soaking his pants. "Wha-" he starts to freak out as he realizes what's happening.

"Hey, I never touched you. Now, look what you did." the masked assailant taunts him standing over to watch bodily fluid gather on the gravel. The curse mark that previously spread slowly retracts back to the neck. "I guess we'll have to wait till you pop those out in order to continue." he watches as the teen struggles to stand up with rigid legs wanting to punch him. "I know a more suitable place." He begins to reach out to lend a hand but withdraws in time to avoid a kunai from out of nowhere.

"Senpai." Itachi appears beside Sasuke helping him to his feet before addressing Tobi further. "I'd appreciate if you did not harass my roommates into labor."

"Ah, she is a he. So you're the one that-" Itachi gave him the death glare not to speak any further.

"Itachi-!" Sasuke screamed in life threatening pain then sank to the floor. Swiftly knocked unconscious from behind Itachi managed to scoop him up gently.

"Senpai, excuse my absence for a bit." the couple disappeared in a mirage of crows leaving Tobi to stare at the puddle of bodily fluid on the gravel.

"That's so unfair, Itachi-kun. I would have gladly knocked you up myself. If you wanted to rebuild the clan the right way you should have asked. Letting that slutty raven do it is a disgrace, but I guess he has some good qualities-" Tobi teleported out.  
-~-~-~-~-~-

Poisonous bitter mist drifts into his lungs as he awakens to a needle prick. "Hm-" he opens his eyes to the dim unfriendly environment of a lab with familiar thick glasses hovering over him. "What-" his unrestrained hand rubs over loose abs and an empty pelvis covered by a small clothe.

"You're servely dehydrated with possible intestinal hemorrhage. You passed out at the door. You've been gone for almost half a year. Any excuse why?" he picks up another catheter needle and sticks him again intentionally inflicting pain.

"I- don't know." he sees many infusion bags sitting in a tray next to him, some with nutritional purposes.

"Looks like some tampering was done to your curse mark." he slides his fingers over the faded insignia. "It's minimal damage so you'll be back to normal in a week or two." Sasuke stares blankly at the stone ceiling. A hand slides over the thin clothe. "You know, I saw some interesting irregularities before you left."

"I'll kill you if that hand goes any lower." Sasuke's blank eyes shift to a cabinet full of surgical instruments.

"Testy much. Maybe a week in the tank will cool you off and speed up the healing process." consciousness starts to slip from his eyes. "While you were gone, a couple of big missions came up and I had complete them myself. Not to worry, Orochimaru-sama has planned some new ones that will get you back into shape."

"Hm."

"I heard there were some interesting infants abandon at the Kumogakure border. Mind doing a check up on a couple of babies?" 


End file.
